Lost in Cadence
by Satski
Summary: DeutschIta. Gore-y, song-y, march-y, not really military, military love. One-shot.


I was _this_ close to failing English this year. I love high school.  
I also love Axis Powers Hetalia and AJROTC.  
All the cadences are in English, yeah! So the characters may or may not really know what they're saying, especially not North Italy.  
**If you have any questions, please ask. I freakin' _studied_ and _looked up_ [**the historical date]** all this information just to write this.**  
Weather is in Celsius, sorry?

* * *

_I hear the choppers hovering,_

_They're hovering over head._

_They're coming to get the wounded,_

_Forget about the dead._

'This is definitely the best day to train,' thought Ludwig, 'I can't believe Alfred created this thing called a _cadence_. America may not know what a tasty cuisine is, but they can come up with good things every once in a while. Music is the way to motivation and pride.'

It was near midday, windy, and the middle of wartime. Ludwig, Feliciano, and Kiku were marching, mostly to motivate Feliciano into not running away from another fight, as this was an important time for the Axis Powers. America had joined the war and Britain had just surrendered Singapore to Japan days before, it was the perfect time to attack before Alfred was able to mobilize all of his troops. The year is 1942; February 17.

"Mr. Deutshland, I really think that such a morbid song will not motivate the people to fight, more like be wary of even leaving their homes." Even after his comment, Kiku kept marching on beat, struggling a bit to stay in tune with Ludwig's longer and faster steps.

"Yeah! Yeah! I don't want a sad song motivating me! Do you know a more upbeat song, Deutschland?" Feliciano was moping behind the other two older men, walking sloppily and out of tune. His lips twitching, barely holding back a yawn.

"Ehh? Well... I learned a couple more from hearing the U.S. troops back in Guam..." Ludwig turned to glance back at the Italian, noticing his tired eyes and unmotivated movement. "Well, alright... But don't expect it to be amazing; it's just a marching song."

_Hold your head and hold it high,_

_Axis Powers marching by._

"Oh Deutschland, I don't like this one either! How about one with women? Or... Or pasta! Yeah! A pasta cadence would definitely motivate me to fight!" Feliciano stopped marching and instead took to hopping up to the two ahead of him, who had turned to look at him after his comment. "A pasta song! A pasta song! Paaaaasta!"

Deutschland and Nippon glanced at each other in worry, neither knew a marching song about the 'Italian' delicacy. Feliciano, not noticing their troubled faces, started humming different tunes, singing, _'pasta, pasta, paaaasta!'_ Making up his own little nonsensical pasta march.

"Well..." Kiku hesitated, "I know a cadence where a woman is mentioned..."

At the mention of 'woman' Feliciano perked up, "Oh! Let's do it! I'm extremely motivated now!" Feliciano stood up straight, discarding his slouched form from before, and stood at attention, shoulder to shoulder with Ludwig. "Let's go Nippon! I want to hear it!"

"Oh... Is it alright for me to steal your spotlight, Mr. Deutschland?"

"Go for it, anything to motivate this pasta-freak."

"I warn you Mr. Italia, I don't think this is the type of cadence you're talking about, per-say."

"It's fine, Nippon! As long as a woman is present I should be fine!"

And with that Kiku started his cadence.

_Mama mama, can't you see,_

_What this army's done to me._

_Took away my favorite jeans,_

_dressed me up in army green._

"No! No! No! I want a petite beauty with big bre-"

"I'm sorry Mr. Italia! I had warned you that it wasn't what you wanted!" Nippon looked at the Italian with distress, not knowing what else to say.

At that moment Deutschland spoke up, "Let's end training for the day, you guys did good and it's almost three. I don't think we'll get anything done after Italia's siesta anyway."

"Ah, you're right Mr. Deutschland, I'll be heading home now, I want to arrive early tomorrow." Kiku saluted the German and took his leave, hurrying to catch his flight.

Now it was only Ludwig and Feliciano left in the open German field. The wind was blowing harshly on the two nation-states as the realization that it was five degrees came to them, or at least _one_ of them.

"_Brrr. _Let's go inside your house Deutschland! It's too cold out here now that we're not moving!" The petite man was shivering in his over-sized coat and tugging on the larger man's military jacket.

"Alright, I'll make you some goulasch after your nap." Ludwig, kept marching despite the nonexistent military atmosphere around them. "Hey, Italia, sing a cadence for the trip home; One that you like." The blond turned his eyes to the right so as to monitor whether the Italian had heard him or had dozed off already, which was not unusual.

"Ahh, I'll be happy to, Deutschland! This is one of my favorites! It's really cute and attracts the girls!"

At this, the German decided to listen intently, maybe remembering others that would also be of much gusto to Feliciano.

"Alright, here we go! Sing along if you know it, Deutschland!" Feliciano was now grinning from ear to ear in excitement. As he sucked in air for his big cadence intro, Ludwig prepared himself.

_The yellow bird_

_With the yellow bill._

_Sat upon_

_my window sill_

_I lured it in_

_With a piece of bread_

_And I smashed_

_his little head!_

Ludwig stopped mid-march, staring intently at Feliciano, wondering how this cadence was 'cute' and 'attracted women'. Feliciano kept his smile, but stopped right after the blond man.

"Araa, what happened? Did you like it that much, Deutschland?" Squinting eyes full of innocence directed at Ludwig, "It has such a cute and upbeat feel to it, so the ladies really like it! Don't tell me that you're falling for my voice too!" He joked.

"I-I-Italia..." Feliciano _hm_'d at this. "You do know this song is talking about killing a yellow canary, right?" Ludwig's look of concern proving that he was not kidding around.

"Ah, really? That's really scary! Uwaa, I won't sing it anymore then! I don't need women that like killing animals!" The Italian clung to the German as he said this and pulled him towards the house he shared with Austria.

As the two men kept walking, at a more leisurely pace, Ludwig felt his counterpart had started tripping at every other step. Turning towards him, Ludwig noticed that the Italian had trouble even keeping his head up; So Ludwig did a completely embarrassing thing, in his culture mind you, and carried Feliciano bridal style the rest of the way.

As they neared the house, the blond man heard a whisper, turning to the brunet, but quickly dismissing the thought of him even being able to make out a coherent thought; It was already 15;01.

_"If I have Deutschland, I don't need a woman."_

_

* * *

_

_Sound off!_

_1, 2_

_Sound it off!_

_3, 4_

_Now break it on down!_

_1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2... 3, 4!_

Uh, yeah. 15;01 is 3:01 PM in 12 hour mode.  
My bad on doing the format in, uh, Frenchy mode, I don't really know if the Germans use : or ; when talking about time. I just know they use 24 time... _like the French_.  
Well, happy Fourth of July, America. I have the morning shift today and it's two in the morning, I feel like passing out.  
_****__**reviewreview**__**reviewreview**__**reviewreview**__**reviewreview**__**review**_


End file.
